Le ramen
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mais qui est le fou qui a pu rendre ce type aussi accro aux ramen? Minuscule OS pour le NaruSasu day!


Joyeux NaruSasu day à tous! :) Aimez vous les uns les autres ; aimez les gays, ce sont des gens comme nous et qui simplement sont amoureux ; et surtout, AIMEZ NARUTO! :)

Petit OS sans prétention écrit pour le NaruSasu day... Pas de lemon en vue, je suis toujours sensée être mineure, c'est donc avec un simple K que je vous accueille. Rating à Kishimoto-sensei, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour écrire ceci, je suis une simple bénévole qui veut partager son travail :D

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><strong>Le ramen<strong>

* * *

><p>« Et voilà, c'est prêt! »<p>

Poussant un cri satisfait, un petit blondinet prit l'assiette face à lui et s'empara de ses baguettes. Il mangea lentement les crevettes, se délectant de leur goût, puis attaqua le riz, se retrouvant avec plusieurs grains sur la joue. Mais n'empêche, ça manquait de saveur... Peut-être avec un peu de miso...

Le petit garçon finit néanmoins son plat, et posa de l'argent sur la table avant de courir en dehors du restaurant, le ventre plein. Il se mit à cavaler en direction de l'académie, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Néanmoins, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire dix mètres qu'on l'interpella derrière, lui faisant remonter ses sourcils blonds de surprise. Personne ne lui parlait, d'habitude.

Il s'aperçut alors que la personne qui l'avait interpellée était un autre garçon de sa classe accompagné de sa bande de copains, et qu'ils le fixaient tous avec un regard moqueur.

« Hey, Naruto... Tu sors d'où comme ça? »

Le blond prit un air sceptique et marmonna:

« Je mangeais, il est midi. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu mange toujours _tout seul_. » fit le jeune homme, la voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Le petit ninja ne moufta pas:

« Ben oui, je vais pas manger avec des gens que je ne connais pas. »

« C'est sûr, personne ne voudrait manger avec toi. » ses amis ricanèrent, et Naruto serra les poings.

« C'est même pas vrai! Il y a plein de gens qui aimeraient manger avec moi! »

« Ah ouais? » s'esclaffa t-il « Et qui? »

L'aspirant ninja resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant ardemment.

« Il y a... » l'autre enfant leva un sourcil, un grand sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres. « Il y a... Beaucoup de monde! Tu vois, j'en ai tellement en tête que j'arrive pas à tous les compter! »

Voyant le regard peu convaincu de l'autre, le blondinet grinça des dents, puis se mit à crier:

« Tu verras! Viens ce soir au barbecue, je te montrerais que j'ai plein de gens avec qui manger! »

Le petit voyou leva les sourcils, puis hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Bien je tiens le pari... » il se retourna vers ses copains qui continuaient de ricaner et s'en alla rapidement, riant aux éclats sous le regard déterminé de Naruto.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, Naruto dormant allègrement durant tout le cours sous le regard courroucé de Iruka qui n'essaya même pas de le réveiller. Ce fut à ces paroles qu'il sembla enfin émerger:

« Bien les enfants, vous pouvez sortir. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Bonne soirée Iruka-senseeei! » répondirent en chœur les enfants, avant de se lever pour sortir de la salle. Alors que Sakura refermait soigneusement son sac, elle se fit accoster par un petit blond tout sourire.

« Dit Sakura-chaan... »

La rosée releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils:

« Quoi, Naruto? »

« Tu voudrais bien venir manger avec moi? »

Il sourit encore plus largement et s'esclaffa, tandis que la Haruno marmonnait:

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

Elle le dévisagea en haut en bas, et fit:

« Parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et son visage perdit quelques couleurs.

« Tu... Es sûre? On s'amusera, promis! »

« Je m'en fiche. Je dois rentrer chez moi. » elle se mit à courir en direction de Ino qui l'attendait à la porte de la classe. « Attends moi! Où est Sasuke-kun? Ah! »

Elle montra du doigt le brun qui traversait la salle de cours pour sortir. L'Uchiha fixa quelques secondes le blondinet avant de se faire accoster par deux furies ayant des cœurs dans les yeux.

Naruto resta debout, bras ballants et fixant là où s'était trouvée son amoureuse deux secondes auparavant. Cependant il ne se découragea pas, et se mit à courir en direction de la brune rougissante de l'autre côté de la classe.

« Hé, Hinata! Ça te dirait de- »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Hyuuga s'évanouit. Il haussa les épaules puis sortit de la salle, prêt à redemander à la première personne qu'il verrait de venir manger avec lui.

Il sourit en voyant Shikamaru, Chouji et Kiba, et cria:

« Hé! Ça vous dit de venir manger avec m- »

Un père s'interposa entre lui et ses camarades, et le poussa au sol.

« Bouge de là, sale môme. »

Il se releva difficilement, prêt à se remettre à courir.

Mais ils étaient partis. Il eut les sourcils qui tremblèrent, mais serra les poings, et repartit.

Malheureusement, il n'arriva pas à trouver qui que ce soit, et finit assis sur sa balançoire, fixant le sol avec un regard triste.

Il n'osait pas aller au barbecue... Jamais il ne pourrait affronter les regards moqueurs des autres enfants.

Alors ils avaient raison... Il n'avait pas d'amis. Personne avec qui manger. Personne avec qui jouer.

Il était véritablement tout seul. ...En plus il avait faim.

Soudain, il sentit une sorte d'odeur de paradis, sous la forme d'un fumet délicieux, magique.

« Tiens. »

Il sursauta, n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un, et leva le nez.

Un bol rempli de nouilles à ras-bord, un narutomaki gentiment posé sur le dessus de la viande et des œufs. Une odeur de msio s'en émanait et il en saliva d'avance.

Il attrapa le récipient, ébahi, et releva le visage en direction de celui qui tenait le-dit plat magique.

C'était ce brun, sur lequel Sakura et Ino avaient sauté il y a plusieurs heures de là, qui avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, détournant le regard en rougissant.

« C-C'est quoi? » demanda Naruto, sceptique.

« Un ramen. Ça vient du restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir, l'_Ichiraku_. »

Un grand sourire étira les commissures du jinchuuriki qui attrapa les baguettes posées sur le bol et avala une grande bouchée de nouilles, un sentiment de pure extase se peignant sur son visage.

« C'est bon! Merci... Euh... C'est quoi ton nom? »

Le brun leva les sourcils, puis marmonna:

« Sasuke. »

Naruto sourit largement et se leva. Sasuke le regarda, surpris, puis rougit brusquement quand les lèvres du blondinet se posèrent sur son nez. Il recula vivement, se frottant le visage avec dégoût et cria:

« Que-Que-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »

« Ben... Je te remercie! »

En seule réponse, l'Uchiha envoya valser son poing dans le visage de l'Uzumaki qui cria en tombant en arrière, son bol soigneusement protégé dans ses bras. Néanmoins, il continua de sourire et reprit une bouchée, savourant le goût, tandis que l'Uchiha s'en allait en de grandes enjambées furieuses.

Peut-être que ce Sasuke pourrait être son ami finalement...

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Il s'épongea rapidement le front, soupirant longuement, puis se mit à fixer le cadre posé à côté de son lit.<p>

C'était sa première rencontre avec Sasuke... Un certain 23 octobre. Quelques années plus tard, il avait remarqué avec amusement que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire du brun, et le mois du blond... Quelle ironie, nous étions ce jour-là précis en plus.

On toqua à sa fenêtre et il sursauta, relevant les yeux vers la vitre avant de s'arrêter de respirer sous la surprise.

Il ouvrit lentement la baie, et fixa avec un regard incertain le garçon brun accroupi sur son balcon, tenant un bol de ramen fumant à la main.

« Je suis rentré. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, en espérant que cette chose minuscule vous aie plu! :)<p>

Ceci était une simple idée que j'avais eue un jour, en rentrant chez moi. Je fixais le ciel bleu, et j'ai eu l'image de Sasuke apportant un ramen à un Naruto déprimé, quand ils sont enfants.

Je n'avais jamais écrit sur cette période de leur vie, ni quand ils sont Genin d'ailleurs, car c'est plus intéressant quand ils sont matures et que l'histoire est plus profonde, mais j'avoue que retourner lors de leur enfance, malgré qu'elle soit malheureuse, est comme une bouffée d'air frais :) Ça nous rend nostalgiques de cette époque où leur amitié naissait, et que Sasuke souriait encore... (pars en pleurant à chaudes larmes)

Bref, en accompagnement à cet OS, je vous incite à aller voir le fanart associé, fait hier en trois heures et quelques, qui sera posté sur mon profil dans l'après-midi (Bah oui, le matin, il y a le match... ALLEZ LA FRANCE! CHAMPIONNE DU MOOOONDE! :D)

Voilà voilà... À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12 de San! :)

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D<p>

**EDIT: **Lien pour le fanart dessiné pour cet OS, allez sur mon profil :D


End file.
